Heroes of the Night
by IxionWings
Summary: After his evolution to Nightwing, Richard Grayson decides to move to Jump City to make a name for himself. He attends high school and meets the warm and quiet Kori Anders. As their friendships grows, so does a villain... but how does this relate to Kori?
1. Chapter 1: Decision

Heroes of the Night

A few months after his 18th birthday and evolving from Robin to Nightwing, Richard Grayson decides to move to Jump City to make a name for himself. He attends his senior year of high school and meets the warm and quiet Kori Anders. As their friendship grows, so does a new villain. Nightwing will stop at nothing to contain this villain before it wreaks havoc within Jump City, but there's one problem . . . what does this have to do with Kori Anders?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any DC Comics or Warner Bros. material.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! As you can see, my name is IxionWings (smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of my neck). So, this is my first fanfiction story, I hope you all will like it. But I don't expect every single one of you to do so, which is completely fine with me, I respect your judgment or opinion.

Warning: Contains mild language.

Enjoy! ~ IxionWings

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Decision<p>

Shattered glass were scattered across the floor. He had a few mild scrapes and cuts on his face. His black hair was slightly disheveled with tiny pieces of glass nesting in his head. He began to hear the faint sirens of the police coming to the crime scene. He quickly tied up the two idiot robbers and left them near the double glass doors of the bank for the police to pick them up. Afterwards, he shot his grappling hook to the roof of the building in front of the bank and watched the scene below with masked eyes.

"Chief!" one of the young policemen called.

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Looks like he got'em good, sir."

The Chief smiled and scoffed, "He just wraps'em up 'n giv'em to us like a present." He chuckled heartily while shaking his head, "That Nightwing."

On the roof top, he grinned.

His name is Nightwing.

* * *

><p><em>August 26, 2011. Friday, 9:00 p.m. Wayne Manor, Gotham City.<em>

"You can do this, Dick. You're just nervous about his reaction . . . yeah, that's it," he muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. With shaking fingers, he reached towards the doorknob of Bruce's bedroom but withdrew his hand swiftly and wiped sweaty hands on his jeans. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"Having a hard time telling Master Bruce, Master Dick?" He spun around and saw his butler, and surrogate father, Alfred, ask with a fatherly smile.

"Uh, yeah," Richard replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck – a habit that indicated he was nervous or embarrassed.

"I am sure he will understand if you wish to take this step. Do not be afraid, Dick. No matter what, he is your father. Although Master Bruce may have trouble portraying his feelings, he cares very deeply about you," Alfred patted his shoulder and fussed around with the white collar of Richard's dress shirt.

A tint of pink rose in his cheeks, "Sorry, I was in a rush," he replied sheepishly again, then he thought about Alfred's words and a relieved grin spurred on his handsome face. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Alfred. For everything," he said softly and hugged him.

Alfred slightly staggered back, surprised by the young master's gesture, but smiled nonetheless, and hugged him back as well.

The bedroom door opened and Bruce leaned against the door frame, wearing a white shirt and gray sweatpants. Crossing his arms, he said in a serious tone, "I heard noises. What's going on?"

Richard released Alfred's embrace and turned to Bruce, staring at him straight in the eye, "I've come to a decision. Ever since I took the switch, I've been thinking about this for a couple of months. I'm eighteen now and Robin will always be Batman's sidekick. But Robin is mine, I created him. And I want you to respect that and whoever will take the name, just as long as you inform me who."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm leaving. I want to make a name for myself, just like Batman is to Gotham. The reason why I'm here right now, in front of your bedroom, is because I wanted to ask permission if you would let me go on my own."

Alfred gave a smirk and Bruce stared at Richard for a long time. After what seemed like hours, a rare smile formed his face and held out his hand to his son for a shake, "I'm proud of you, Dick."

As those five words sank in, Richard felt like ten thousand elephants were weighed out of his shoulders. He grinned back, "Thanks, Dad," and took his hand. Surprisingly, Bruce pulled his arm and enveloped him in a fatherly hug.

"Now that that's done . . . get your ass out of my Manor."

* * *

><p><em>August 28, 2011. Sunday, 11:00 a.m. Wayne Manor, Gotham City.<em>

Richard spent all day yesterday packing up all his personal things and belongings. Alfred helping greatly with a checklist of his things: clothes, toothbrush, assortment of shades, etc. It was amusing to see Alfred fussing around and a silent comical Bruce watching them from the corner of his eye.

As his last baggage was packed in the private Wayne jet, Alfred turned to Richard. "You are always welcome at the Manor, Master Dick. We shall miss you greatly. And do not hesitate to give us a call whenever you are in need of something."

"Look at it this way, Al. You won't have to badger me on cleaning my room and picking up my bath towels off the floor," Richard teased and he earned a playful glare from Alfred.

"Yes, indeed, a pest out of my hands," he chuckled.

Richard smiled and hugged him again, "Thanks again, Alfred. Bye, Old Man!" he waved at him, receiving a bat glare, and the rest of the household staff. The flight attendant closed the door of the jet and asked if he would like some refreshments. He replied with a, "No, thank you."

He then leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and rested his head, mumbling to himself, "Jump City . . ."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oh, I am so excited to write the next chapter. So, how did you like the first chapter? Reviews would be really awesome :D Stay tuned for the next chapter. ~ IxionWings<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing

Heroes of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any DC Comics or Warner Bros. material.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! It's IxionWings here and I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all your comments and reviews (Michelle Anders and 0109silver), and I'll make sure not to let you other readers down. Well, I'll stop my babbling now so I can let you read!

Warning: Contains mild language.

Enjoy! ~ IxionWings

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Preparing<p>

_August 28, 2011. Sunday, 12:30 p.m. Jump City Airport, Jump City._

The jet landed about an hour later and as soon as Richard stepped off the jet, he was bombarded with flashing cameras and paparazzi. He grumbled and fiddled with his shades to shield his eyes from the flashes of the cameras and the warm sun.

"Mr. Grayson, is it true you're finishing up you're senior year in Jump City High School?"

Richard sighed, giving a polite smile, and replied, "Yes, I've decided to finish my high school years in Jump City."

"Did you break off your relationship with Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara? Or are you two trying a long distance relationship?"

"Babs and I are friends, and we're not dating anymore."

"How are you feeling arriving in Jump City, Mr. Grayson?"

His smile turned into a grin and replied, "I'm feeling great and I'm quite excited to see what Jump City has to offer."

More questions were being thrown at him, but he waved a hand, not answering any questions. He made his way to the black SUV and he was met with squealing girls with 'I love you' and 'Marry me' posters.

"Oh my gosh, Dick!"

"Marry me, Dick!"

"Dick, I love you!"

"Ahhhhh!" a girl squealed and fainted on the spot.

Richard slammed the car door shut and said to his driver, "Get me out of here. Please."

The driver chuckled, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><em>1:45 p.m. Azalea Court, Jump City.<em>

The SUV made a gentle stop and the driver looked back at Richard and said, "Here you are, Mr. Grayson. You're new home, Azalea Court."

"Thanks for dropping me off."

"Anytime, sir."

As the driver was about to get off and help him with his luggage, Richard quickly stopped, "It's okay, I can get my stuff. Thanks for the offer though."

He took his baggage off the car and thanked the driver once more. Then he turned to face the little house in front of him and recalled a conversation he had with Bruce before he left.

"_Morning, Alfred," Richard greeted with a smile._

_Alfred smiled back and poured him a glass of orange juice, "Master Dick, I shall miss you greeting me in the mornings."_

_Bruce sat in front of him, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. A regular Wayne Manor morning. After a few minutes, he set his paper down and took another sip of his coffee. He cleared his throat, "Dick, we need to discuss where you're staying in Jump City."_

_Richard swallowed his pancakes down his throat and replied, "I got it. Alfred helped me look for an apartment in Jump."_

"_No, I want you to take Azalea Court."_

_Richard almost choked on his pancakes, he took a swig of orange juice, and stuttered with his blue eyes wide as saucers, "W-what? Azalea Court? But isn't that your –_

_Bruce rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know it's my 'conquest' house. But, I don't think I'll have time for women in the next past months. Wayne Enterprises is thinking of investing in astrophysics, which I'm sure would bring debates in my office. Besides, it would be far enough from the media, but close enough to the city." _

_Richard had his jaw dropped, Alfred smothered a chuckled as he refilled the empty glass in his hand with orange juice. "A-are you sure? I mean, it's your vacation home, even though its little . . ." _

"_I'm absolutely sure, and I think you'll like the peace and quiet. I don't know if you remember but it's near the park, in the forest and near a lake, too . . ."_

It was a beautiful house, it was normal, not like the huge mansion back in Gotham. The house was like a cabin with brown wood and glass windows. Richard dragged his luggage in the house and up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. The house was already furnished, with couches, a flat screen television, a fully stocked kitchen, and he had a nagging feeling that it was Alfred who asked someone to stock up the cupboards and refrigerator. There was a barbeque grill at the small backyard, a garden, and a pool. Behind the backyard was an abundant assortment of trees and a faint sound of a creek and ducks quacking nearby.

It was a nice change to live away from the bustling city.

"Finally, I'm done," Richard said breathlessly as he finished placing all his clothes and things in the right places of his bedroom. He rolled up the sleeves of his gray sweater to his elbows and jogged down stairs to grab something to eat. He washed his hands on the kitchen sink and spots a big yellow envelope on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a hot pocket in the freezer, threw it in the microwave to heat up, and went to the counter to open up the envelope.

It was the enrollment papers for Jump City High School.

To be honest, he never really had 'close' friends when he went to school in Gotham. Sure, he had friends in the football and basketball team and he sometimes hung out with his classmates, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Artemis. But, truly, his only close friend was Babs.

Suddenly, the microwave beeped and caused Richard to jump from where he was standing. He took the hot pocket from the microwave and sat on the stool, reading the enrollment papers at the same time. He found a pen lying around the living room and used it to fill in his name, address, phone number, and etcetera.

After that, he decided to read through the pamphlets and the other papers promoting extra-curricular activities and scholarship programs. His eyes widened as he saw the names of the principal and vice principal.

He groaned and cursed at himself. Indeed, his senior year will be _very_ interesting.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oh my, seems like nothing much happened in this chapter. I like to build up slowly to the plot and then strike while the iron's hot ^.^ Azalea Court is mine, I made it up :3 it does not have anything to do with DC Comics. Don't worry I'll have a new chapter up by in a few hours, I felt like this chapter wasn't enough to satisfy my day. Reviews please and thank you for reading! ~ IxionWings<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Chaperone

Heroes of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any DC Comics or Warner Bros. material.

Author's Note: So, I felt like I owed you all another chapter since the one before didn't have much meat in it :P But, thank you so much for the reviews and comments! It means so much to me! Don't worry, the next chapters will have much more juice in it! Thank you!

Warning: Contains mild language.

Enjoy! ~ IxionWings

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chaperone<p>

_August 29, 2011. Monday, 7:00 a.m. Azalea Court, Jump City._

_Beep, beep, beep._

Richard groaned as he heard his alarm go off. He lazily slammed his hand on the clock to stop it from beeping. It had been a long night, he tried to memorize the map of Jump City, it's landmarks, and key points through the small Batcave Bruce had built below the house. He sighed, rolled off his bed, and walked towards the bathroom. He planned to go to school a little early than usual to get his class schedule in the office and to find where his classes are. He brushed his teeth and slapped his face with water.

After that, he walked over to his dresser, pulling out a black short sleeved button down shirt and blue jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror as he dressed for school, buttoning the shirt all the way and leaving two buttons up top open. He combed his hair, the ends at the neck curling themselves on the edges of his collar and his bangs slightly touching his eyebrows.

Richard checked his clock, 7:15 a.m. He grabbed his gray messenger bag and slung it across his back, already stocked up with enrollment papers, notebooks, and pens. He jogged downstairs and snatched two cold sandwiches and bottle of water before going out to the garage to get his motorcycle. Slipping on his shiny, navy helmet, he typed in the address of the school in the built-in GPS of his bike.

* * *

><p><em>7:30 a.m. Jump City High School, Jump City.<em>

Richard stared at the school in awe. It was much bigger than the one he attended in Gotham. There were hanging banners of orange and black, and posters saying, "Jump City Jaguars." Gotham High never had a chance to go against Jump City's since they were from different school districts. He climbed out of motorcycle and parked it in the student's lot, making sure to strap the security wire around a post. There were no students around, only custodians cleaning up for the first day of school.

He jogged up the steps of the school and found a sign directing him to the main office to pick up his schedule. He walked towards the office table and behind it sat a young woman with black hair.

"Hello, may I help you?" the black-haired woman asked politely, although not looking at the student since she was busy typing something in the computer.

There was a shuffle of papers. The woman looked up and she was met with a charming smile. "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson. I'm transferring as a senior here, and uh, these are my enrollment papers."

The woman's jaw dropped for a moment, and Richard inwardly rolled his eyes. He guessed it was another fangirl.

The woman blushed deeply, akin to the color of her auburn shirt. "Oh my God, Dick Grayson – I mean, Mr. Grayson. I'm so sorry, I mean, I've been a fa –

He couldn't help but sigh out of annoyance, "Look, um," he eyed the name tag on her shirt, "Ms. Bertinelli, can I have my schedule, please?"

"Y-yes, ofcourse!" her shaking fingers typed up his name in the computer and printed out his schedule.

"Mr. Grayson, d-do you need a map?"

"That would be convenient, thanks."

As soon as Richard walked out of the main office, he saw there were already a fairly amount of students. And when he went through the halls to find his locker, he could hear the 'OMG's' and squeals from girls.

He grumbled to himself and thought, _Why can't they just leave me alone?_

Finally, he found his locker and opened it with the appropriate combination, stuffing it with the extra notebooks he brought. As he closed his locker shut, he was met with a blond girl with blue eyes and pink, sparkly clothing.

"Hiiiiii, Diiiiiick," the blond girl, with a face full of make-up, batted her eyelashes at him.

He couldn't help the grimace that formed on his face, "Uh, hi . . .?"

"My name's Kitten," she purred. "Kitten Moth."

Richard stiffened his posture, "Ah, shit . . . you're –

"Mr. Grayson!" a booming voice called.

He inhaled sharply and turned around, giving a fake smile, "Hey, Mr. Moth . . . or should I say vice principal Moth."

"Dick, my boy," Mr. Moth, famous plastic surgeon and the vice principal of Jump City High, shook his hand enthusiastically. For years, Kenneth Moth had tried to invest plastic surgery with Wayne Enterprises, but Bruce turned him down multiple times. And for some reason, he just couldn't take the hint. "So glad you attended Jump City, now I can have a chance to talk to you about my business."

"Actually, Mr. Moth, Bruce would really like to invest in your ideas –

Mr. Moth cut him off with a victorious laugh, "Great! I'll give him a call tonight! Duty calls, my boy, the school's about to be filled with students! And Kitten, I expect you to _not_ be late for your first class." He disappeared before Richard had a chance to say, "Bruce doesn't wanna fucking invest in plastic surgery, moron."

Richard sighed loudly and a vein popped out of his forehead.

"Sooooo, Dicki-pooooo, wanna go on a date with me?" Kitten asked with something that looked like a pout.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I'll pass," Richard replied quickly and left as fast as he can before she could stalk him to his first period. He went towards the main hall of the school and saw that it was already filled with students. Some of them oblivious to him because they were talking with their own friends and some were just staring at him, couldn't believe that Dick Grayson was attending their school.

He ignored them and looked at the school map, trying to find his first period class. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their first class. Some kid bumped into him, causing for the map to get knocked out of his hands and was now being stomped and tore apart by the sea of students.

_Ah shit, just great._

After a few minutes, the hallways began to clear and everyone was sprinting to their homeroom. Richard decided to just follow the room numbers.

" . . . 199," he muttered to himself and turned around a corner. "200, 201, 202 . . . finally, 203."

As soon as he entered the classroom, the bell rang and every student stared at him. There was a flash of excitement in the eyes of the girls and there were some jealous glares from the boys. The teacher, Mr. Rorek, turned to look at him. He was a man with long, white blond hair that reached the middle of his back and he wore a black trench coat.

"Ah, Mr. Grayson," Mr. Rorek said with a slight British accent. "It's nice of you to join us, I am Mr. Rorek, and I will be your Film Literature teacher."

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, sorry, Mr. Rorek. I got lost."

He slightly chuckled, "I suppose you would, since you're new to this school. Perhaps I should assign a . . . chaperone." As Mr. Rorek said the last word, all of the girls' hands were up. He chuckled again, "No need for volunteers, I shall assign Mr. Grayson his chaperone."

There was a chorus of disappointed from the girls.

"Ms. Anders," Mr. Rorek called. "Would you mind showing Mr. Grayson around?"

Richard looked at this 'Ms. Anders,' and it seemed like she was the only girl who hadn't raised her hand. She sat on the back corner, the seat next to her was empty, and she was reading a book Her head snapped up as she heard her name called and replied in a slightly confused tone, "Oh . . . alright . . ."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I think all of you know who 'Ms. Anders' is ^.^ In case some of you don't know, Mr. Rorek is Malchior from the show (Check out episode: Spellbound) And I'm pretty sure all of you know that Mr. Moth is Killer Moth and Kitten is, well, Kitten! Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading! ~ IxionWings<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Understand

Heroes of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any DC Comics or Warner Bros. material.

Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! Thanks for reading! So, a heads up - I will be updating this story everyday :D Yay! From Mondays to Fridays, I will be uploading a new chapter between 6:00 p.m. - 11:00 p.m. because I'm in my school's badminton team :D Anyways, thank you for the reviews - Michelle Anders, 0109 silver, and MermaidGirl34.

Warning: Contains mild language.

Enjoy! ~ IxionWings

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Understand<p>

_August 29, 2011. Monday, 8:05 a.m. Jump City High School, Jump City._

"Oh . . . alright . . ."

Mr. Rorek nodded at Richard, indicating that he can now go to his seat. As he walked towards the back of the classroom, girls were giving him winks and guys just grumbled at his presence. Finally, he made it at the corner, and met _her_.

She had slightly curly, vibrant, scarlet hair that leaned against her two shoulders and ended a few inches above her stomach, the ends of her hair were twisted in a natural manner and her bangs were side swept above her left eye. Her skin had a light gold tan and it made everything about her scream exotic. But what was most interesting of all, was her eyes. They had the most vivid and bubbly shade of forest green. She had normal eyes like everyone else, but there was something about the color.

He took her image in: she wore a thin, maroon elbow length, v-neck sweater with a white tank top underneath, a decent and pretty pleated black miniskirt that ended above her knees, and soft, black ballet flats. And it seemed like they have the same height.

As Richard sat down beside her, she gave a bright smile, showing off her white pearls, "Hello," she said in a warm voice. She held out her hand for a friendly shake, "My name is Kori Anders, and you?"

He blinked for a second and returned her handshake quickly, "Uh, Richard, Richard Grayson."

Kori shook his hand lightly and replied, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Richard."

He was about to automatically reply to call him 'Dick,' but for some reason, he didn't, so he decided to change the subject and dumbly asked, "You don't know who I am?"

She laughed quietly, so as not to disrupt the class. It wasn't an annoying giggle like all the other girls do, it sounded as if she meant it, that it was real. "Silly, I _do_ know who you are. I just thought of it to be appropriate to let you introduce yourself once in a while. I'm willing to bet that you haven't introduced yourself properly in a long time."

Richard began to relax around Kori and replied, "You're right and thanks for letting me, Kori." He let her name roll of his tongue, _Kori_.

"You're most welcome, Richard."

He took out a pen and his notebook out of his bag, and started to write notes about the basis of film literature.

"Class, film literature is the study of movies as a narrative art and a cultural document. Let us start with . . ."

"Richard," Kori whispered. "May I see your schedule? Perhaps we may have similar classes and I can help you find your way."

"Oh, here," he pulled his schedule out of his pocket while Kori pulled out her's as well so she can compare them.

Her eyes scanned both of their schedules and a gorgeous smile lit up her face, "It seems we have four classes together Richard."

_Richard's Schedule_

_1__st__ period: Film Literature I. N. Rorek. Room 203._

_2__nd__ period: AP Calculus. E. LaSalle. Room 415._

_3__rd__ period: English 12. S. Blood. Room 211._

_4__th__ period: Chemistry II. M. Chang. Room 314._

_Lunch Break_

_5__th__ period: United States Government and Economics. M. Mod. Room 504._

_6__th__ period: Physical Education. C. Lobo. Big Gym._

_Kori's Schedule_

_1__st__ period: Film Literature I. N. Rorek. Room 203._

_2__nd__ period: AP Calculus. E. LaSalle. Room 415._

_3__rd__ period: AP United States Government and Economics. M. Mod. Room 504._

_4__th__ period: AP Chemistry. M. Chang. Room 314._

_Lunch Break_

_5__th__ period: AP English Literature and Composition. S. Blood. Room 211._

_6__th__ period: Physical Education. C. Lobo. Big Gym._

Richard took a glance of Kori's schedule, _Wow . . . she's got brains. _"That's great. So, what is there anything I need to know about this school? Anything I should not do, some people I should put on my 'stay away' list?"

Kori giggled again, and he smiled at her laugh. "Well, let me think . . . there's this girl named Kitten Moth. She's very spoiled and bossy, I doubt you will like her."

"I met her this morning, didn't like her on bit."

"Good, because some of the guys here are infatuated for some reason, I don't know what they see in her. Uh, what else . . . just to be safe, don't go on her bad side, or else she'll report you to her dad, who's the vice principal. She always uses the 'daddy' card and he always buys it. Comes to show that she was born with a platinum spoon on her mouth and it went to her head."

Richard smothered a laugh, "Don't worry, I met her dad, too. He's well-known for being a pest in my father's business."

"Hm, who else . . . There's this boy named Xavier Red. He's known as a playboy around here, and uh, I don't know, I just have this bad vibe when it comes to him. So, I suggest you stay away from him, too. And about your teachers, Mr. Rorek is very nice, but he takes attendance very seriously. Mr. LaSalle always wants math homework completed in pen. Mr. Blood is very strict about bringing your textbook every day in class. Professor Chang wants complete sentences for every lab work and in pen, too. Mr. Mod," she suddenly giggled. "Mr. Mod is a very weird and funny teacher, but most students hate him for giving them at least two pop tests every week. And yes, you heard me right, _pop tests_. He mostly rants about how the United States stole British ideas, which is entirely untrue. And lastly, Coach Lobo, he drinks about three cups of coffee per period and always likes to make students run laps. If you don't make it under the time limit, you get to run after school, so I do hope you are a fast runner."

Richard nodded, "Cool, I think I got it all. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is the principle _the_ Slade Wilson?"

Kori stiffened as she heard his full name and the atmosphere turned quiet and serious as she said, "Y-yeah. Mr. Wilson is the principal. You don't have anything to worry about as long as you stay out of trouble."

He stared at her reaction, as his mouth opened to push the matter, Kori quickly changed the subject, "How's Gotham City? I've never been there before."

Richard decided to let it go – for now. "Gotham's big and all, but it never felt right, you know?"

She gave a small smile, "No, I don't know."

"How do I say this? It's like, you know how everyone knows me as Dick Grayson, it feels like everyone I knew in Gotham only knew me as the famous Dick Grayson but not the inside Dick Grayson. It's like –

"It's like they only criticize on the things you do but not what you do it for," Kori finished for him.

His blue eyes widened as he finally found someone who understood him, with the exception of Alfred, "Exactly, they only see the outside instead of the inside."

"I know how you feel, Richard," she whispered softly.

He couldn't believe it. He barely knew Kori and within less than an hour, she understood him completely. Suddenly, the bell rang and the two jumped from their seats.

"Come on," Kori began packing her stuff. "Let's get to class."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just so you know, Kori's classes are the same as mine's :D What can I say, I'm a nerd.<p>

Few things I want to point out -

N. Rorek is Malchior / Rorek of Nol (Check out episode: Spellbound.)

E. LaSalle (Emil LaSalle) is Warp (Check out episode: How Long is Forever?)

S. Blood (Sebastian Blood) is Brother Blood (Check out episodes: Deception or Wavelength.)

M. Chang (Michael Chang – the director of Teen Titans) is Professor Chang (Check out episode: X.)

M. Mod is Mad Mod, I'm pretty sure you all know who he is XD.

And finally, Coach Lobo (Check out Tiny Titans.)

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! ~ IxionWings


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

Heroes of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any DC Comics or Warner Bros. material.

Author's Note: Again, thank you for the comments and reviews! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far :D If you have any suggestions, you can PM, review, or e-mail me at: . Once again, thank you everyone!

Warning: Contains mild language.

Enjoy! ~ IxionWings

Chapter 5: Friends

* * *

><p><em>August 29, 2011. Monday, 9:05 a.m. Jump City High School, Jump City.<em>

As Richard and Kori walked through the hallways, everyone stared at them. Mostly girls with a jealous glint as they watched Kori like she was their prey, and all the boys glared a Richard for hanging out with the beauty and brains Kori.

"So, do you have a lot of friends?" Richard asked curiously as they made their way to the AP Calculus class.

"In all honesty, no. I don't have 'close' friends. I spend my lunchtime in the library organizing books and I stay at the chemistry lab after school to help clean up. But, I also help with tutoring after school, especially for Mr. Mod's classes, and that's why a lot of people know me," Kori bit her lip and fidgeted with her olive messenger bag on her hip.

They arrived in their class, a minute before the bell rang, and Kori went to the same corner again and Richard sat to the empty seat beside her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you always sit at the corner?"

She chuckled, "I told you I don't have any friends, right?"

"What about me?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully and leaned his head closer at her.

Her green eyes slightly widened. She blushed and turned her head away, fussing around with her notebook, not answering his question. It took him a second to realize what he just did.

He flirted with her.

_Great job, Dick. Now, look what you've done_.

As the classroom door opened, the chatter of the whole class went silent. "Welcome back, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. LaSalle, your AP Calculus teacher. There are three rules that I expect all of you to follow: one, no food or drinks, that includes gum and bottled water; two, if I hear you speaking while I am speaking, I will gladly send you to the principal's office; and three, every work you do in this class will be in black pen, this includes in-class tests, classwork, and homework. Now, get your pens and notebooks out and let us talk about asymptotic and unbounded behavior of graphs . . ."

_Ring!_

"Homework for tonight, answer pages 1 – 10, numbers 1 – 25. And I want it in _pen_!"

Richard closed his calculus notebook and stuffed it in his bag, "Jeez, first day of school and work already?"

Kori giggled as he whined, "Well, that's what happens when you take an AP class."

He sighed and looked at his schedule, "Guess we're splitting up now, huh?" He felt a little sad that he wasn't going to have the same class as Kori.

"Yes, we are, Richard. Don't worry, we'll see each other again in fourth period. Just follow the map I gave you and you won't be lost," she smiled as they stepped out of the door.

"See you later, Kori." Richard was still experimenting on saying her name.

"Bye, Richard," Kori said softly and walked the other direction.

Oh how he loved it when she called him that.

* * *

><p>Richard took a sharp turn around the corner and ran. How the hell did he get lost? All he had to do was follow Kori's direction to his next class, but <em>no<em>, some group of chicks just had to distract him from where he was going. And, once again, he muttered the room numbers to himself, " . . . 207, 208, 209, 210, 21 – _oomph_

He landed on his ass on the floor and rubbed his head as it hit the locker behind him.

"Dude! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Ow," Richard muttered and stood up slowly. "It was an accident, it's okay."

In front of him stood a boy about two feet shorter than him with light tan skin, wearing a dark green shirt with black sleeves underneath, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. But what was different about him was his hair - it was dark green.

"Dude! You're – you're – _dude_!"

"Okay, you gotta stop calling me dude."

"Dude, you're Dick Grayson!"

Richard sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Tell me something I don't know."

The green-haired boy smiled sheepishly, "The bell rang a few seconds ago."

"Great, I'm late again," he said to himself. "This your class?" Richard pointed to Room 211?"

"Yeah, dude, but it's Mr. Blood, he'll freakin' send us back out the second as we step in!"

"Look, just have little faith in me alright? Come on, act like your my chaperone and I got lost," he suggested.

The boy stared at him for a second and answered with a hesitant, " . . . O-kay?"

Richard exhaled through his nose loudly and grabbed his arm dragging him inside. As they entered the classroom, there was a smothered laughter from the class and Mr. Blood rose from his seat, "Well, well, late students in the first day? I suppose you have an excuse?"

"Yeah, we do, actually. I got lost when I tried finding this class and this young man here helped me. I'm sorry and I, I mean, _we_ promise we won't be late again."

Snickers filled the classroom and Mr. Blood scoffed, "You're excused, just this once. Go find a seat, Mr. Grayson."

"Thank you, sir," Richard released his grip on the boy and turned around. The seats were arranged into groups of five and he spotted a group with two available chairs near the windows and away from Mr. Blood. He went to the table and asked, "Mind if I join you, guys?"

A bald, muscular chocolate-skinned boy wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and light blue jeans replied with a grin, "Of course, man. Take a seat."

"Thanks," Richard said as he set his stuff down.

"No problem. The name's Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic," he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Vic. I'm –

"Dick Grayson. Man, everyone knows you in this school. But, I'm happy that my girlfriend here isn't a fan of yours," Vic chuckled as he wrapped his arm around a chocolate-skinned girl with two puffs of hair tied on the back of her head and she was wearing a yellow, thin, long-sleeved sweater, black leggings, and yellow pin heels.

"I'm Karen Beecher," she gave a sweet smile.

"Dude! Thanks for saving my ass back there," the green-haired boy took the last seat in the group.

"Well, if you weren't an idiot for pulling a stink bomb in Coach Lobo's office which was on the other side of the school, you wouldn't have been in this situation the first place," a monotonous voice of a female replied to the green-haired boy's comment with sarcasm. She wore a dark violet long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Her hair had a natural shade of purple, and he wanted to ask if she dyed it or not.

"Chill, Rae."

"Don't call me, Rae," she threatened, then turned hear head to look at Richard. "I'm Rachel Roth," she introduced before returning to her novel.

"Oh, by the way, dude. Name's Garfield Logan. My friends call me Gar," he gave Richard a toothy smile.

"Cool," Richard replied with a smile.

Vic grinned and patted his back, "I think we all are gonna get along just fine . . ."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yay, the gang is here. Don't forget to comment or review! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow ~ IxionWings<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Protective

Heroes of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any DC Comics or Warner Bros. material.

Author's Note: Oh, I am so happy for the reviews I got! Thank you very much! So, just a warning for some time in the future, if I don't update everyday as usual, it would mean: (a) I'm tired from badminton practice or just came home from a game (b) I wasn't able to finish the chapter in time (c) There's something wrong with my computer (d) I really needed to study and didn't have time to update or (e) God forbid, I just have writer's block, which will be the most unlikely case because I have this plot laid out. Okay, I'll stop blabbing now, thanks again for reading!

Warning: Contains mild language.

Enjoy! ~ IxionWings

Chapter 6: Protective

* * *

><p><em>August 29, 2011. Monday, 11:05 a.m. Jump City High School, Jump City.<em>

The whole class was silent as they copied the vocabulary notes Mr. Blood had written on the white board.

"Hey, Dick," Vic whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Richard replied without looking up from his notes.

"What's the room of your fourth period?" he asked.

"Room 314. Professor Chang, I think. Why are you asking?"

"We're gonna pick you up and give you a tour of the cafeteria," he said sheepishly and returned to copying the notes.

"Sounds great."

_Ring!_

"So, I'll see you all at lunch?" Richard said as he packed his stuff.

"Yeah," Karen answered and wrapped her arm around Vic's. "Just wait in your room and we'll pick you up. We just wanna show you where we regularly sit during lunch."

"See you later, dude!" Gar shouted and waved as he dragged Rachel out of her seat.

"How did I get another class with _him_?" He heard her mutter.

Richard chuckled and slung his bag across his back. He felt happy that he made some new friends. And it seemed like they didn't like or hang out him for his fame. He felt even happier that his next class was with Kori. This time he made sure to follow her directions and in less than a minute, he found his way to Room 314. His blue eyes immediately went towards the back corner and, unsurprised, he saw Kori sitting on the stool of their lab table, reading the same book she had this morning.

"Hey, Kori," Richard greeted with a smile as he walked towards her table. The stool beside her was empty.

Her head snapped up and her green eyes sparkled as she smiled warmly, "Hello to you, too, Richard."

"Is anyone sitting here?" he pointed to the stool next to her.

She laughed, "Not at all."

"Awesome," he set his stuff down and pulled out a new notebook.

Kori set her book aside and focused on Richard, her arms crossed on top of the lab table, "How was your third period class?" she asked curiously.

"It was great, I met some new friends. They want me to hang out with them during lunch."

"Sounds fantastic," she said enthusiastically, and it sounded that she meant it. "I'm curious, who are they?" she cocked her head to the side cutely.

He chuckled and answered, "I don't know if you know them but there's Victor Stone with his girlfriend Karen, and Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan."

"Hm," she bit her lip and chewed in thought. "I know Victor since he sometimes helps out with cleaning the chemistry lab for extra credit, he always brings Karen around and I've met her in the theater after school before. Rachel and I met in the library once for a poetry club session. And I've tutored Garfield under Mr. Mod's U.S. History class last year. "

"Well, then you can hang with us during lunch," Richard commented.

"I would love to, but –

_Ring!_

A man with long black hair and gray wrinkly skin entered the room wearing a gray lab coat. "Let us dive into allotropes. We have not time to waste, Chemistry II students."

The class gave a groaned chorus and there were shuffles of notebooks and clicks of pens.

"Now, can someone tell me what an allotrope is? I expect for all of you to know since I taught _all_ of you last year."

No one in the class raised their hand and they stared at him blankly.

Professor Chang clicked his tongue, "And if I sent out a test right now, I am sure all of you will fail. Ms. Anders, would you mind telling us the definition of an allotrope?"

Richard turned his head to look at Kori, who answered, "An allotrope is a term that is used for different forms of particular elements."

"Yes, exactly. And can you give us a few examples of an allotrope?"

She bit her lip and replied, "Carbon, diamonds, and graphite."

"And can you tell me which of them is the best conductor of electricity?" he questioned her knowledge further.

"Graphite."

An ugly but proud smile came to Professor Chang's face, "Very good, I see you have remembered my lessons very well, which is why I took you in this class as an AP student." As he said the last two words, he glared at the class for not being attentive as Kori.

Kori blushed and replied quietly and modestly, "It's nothing, Professor Chang."

Professor Chang turned to the whiteboard and began to go deeper into the subject. Richard leaned his head closer to Kori and whispered, "Seems like you're his favorite student."

She giggled quietly, "Yeah, I guess."

As they continued to write notes, Richard felt a tap on his left shoulder. A boy whispered, "Pass this to Kori."

He raised an eyebrow but still took the note and passed it to Kori. "Hey, uh, this is for you."

Kori slowly plucked the note from his hands, her maroon eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Who is it from?"

"I don't know, why don't you open it and see?"

She bit her lip once again and opened the note, her eyes scanned the note. A few seconds later, she suddenly crumpled the piece of paper, nearly making Richard yelp, and stuffed it in the outside pocket of her bag.

"What is it?" he asked carefully, a little surprised about Kori's reaction to the note.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, Richard," she replied absently and focused her attention on her notes.

Richard's eyes skimmed the room, trying to look for a person who possibly sent the note to Kori. His blue eyes settled on a boy with dark brown hair, sitting on the lab table second to the front. He could see that the boy was looking at Kori over his shoulder. The brown-haired boy wore a black sports jacket with a red hood. Suddenly, the boy's eyes averted to Richard's. The color of his eyes were gray and they seemed to glare at him. Richard reacted by narrowing his eyes at him. _Yup, it's definitely him._

And all of a sudden, he felt very protective over Kori.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I couldn't help but insert Xavier Red there :3 He seems to be the bad boy character and I know most Teen Titan High School story readers know this person. Well, don't forget to review or comment! Stay tuned tomorrow for another chapter, hope all of you are annoying thus far! ~ IxionWings<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Someone

Heroes of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any DC Comics or Warner Bros. material.

Author's Note: Once again, thank you very much for your reviews and comments! And for those who clicked me as this as their favorite story or as a story alert, thank you, too! I hope all of you are enjoying this story so far, and it seems like most of you enjoy my routine of posting chapters :D Well, alrighty, thanks again!

Warning: Contains mild language.

Enjoy! ~ IxionWings

Chapter 7: Someone

* * *

><p><em>August 29, 2011. Monday, 12:10 p.m. Jump City High School, Jump City.<em>

Richard narrowed his blue eyes against the brown-haired boy with the glaring gray eyes, they exchanged a brief glaring contestant and they were interrupted when the lunch bell rang.

_Ring!_

As soon as they bell rang, Richard saw the boy stand up, turned his back on him without giving him a glance, and stalked out the door. He turned his head to Kori, who was silently packing up her things.

"Hey, Kori, did that note bother you?" he asked carefully.

"It's alright, Richard," she replied. "It's none of your concern."

"Can you at least tell me who it's from?" he requested as he stood up, gathering his things.

Kori gave a playful, but fake, smile, "It's a secret."

They walked outside the classroom, "I'm serious, Kori. Was it that brown-haired guy near the front?"

"Look, Richard, it's nothing. It's just some jerk who tried to flirt with me, that's all."

"Okay . . . well, you know if you need anything, you can tell me, right? We're friends, anyways."

Kori paused and a true smile lit up her face, "Of course, you'll be the first to know." With that said, she turned her back.

His eyes widened and clasped his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, wait! Where're you going? Hang out with me during lunch," he suggested, holding onto her.

"It's okay, Richard," she gently plucked his hand off her shoulder and smiled. "Go hang out with your friends, I'd feel bad for making things awkward."

Richard scowled, "But you're not awkward," he argued, trying to make Kori stay with him. He really did want to hang out with her for lunch.

Kori sighed, some of the hair of her bangs falling onto her face, "Richard, -

"Yo, Dick!" Vic's voice boomed behind him. He turned around and saw Vic with Karen, Rachel, and Gar.

"I'll be fine, if you need anything, I'll be in the library. I'll see you sixth period, Richard," she turned and walked away the other direction. As she walked away, he spotted a crumpled paper on the floor. He guessed that it was the note that fell out of the pocket of her bag, he was about to open it when Vic tapped his shoulder.

Vic raised an eyebrow at him, "Were you just with Kori Anders?"

"Yeah," Richard replied, stuffing the crumpled note in his pocket. "My first period teacher assigned her as my chaperone."

"Dude!" Gar piped up. "Do you know how lucky you are?"

Karen rolled her brown eyes at Gar and turned to Richard, "What Gar meant was that most guys here have a thing for Kori. They're all into the pretty and silent type. And some of them purposely fail Mr. Mod's class just to get a one on one tutoring "date," she gestured her fingers into air quotes, "with her. I met her before, she's really nice and friendly. I just don't know why she doesn't have any friends, considering how popular she is."

The group walked out of the hallway and into the huge cafeteria. There were numerous amounts of black round tables and orange benches surround them. There were vending machines of chip and drinks at the sides and a lunch line. And the big, glass windows showed a view of the city buildings of Jump.

"Okay," Vic started and pointed his finger. "That over there is the lunch line. They serve great cafeteria food, but we prefer to bring in our own food. There's the vending machines if you wanna get corn nuts, chips or whatever. And we usually sit over there," he pointed to the table at the very far corner.

"We like to sit away from the crowd," Karen inserted and they sat in their seats.

"Yeah, dude. You don't know how loud the cheerleaders can get . . . except for Karen," Gar added as Vic started to glare.

Richard took out his sandwich and watched as they all took out theirs.

Vic unwrapped his foiled lunch and a huge meatball sandwich appeared. "Hello, M'Lovely," he said happily, rubbing his palms together and licking his lips in delight. Karen took out a sandwich that was similar to Richard's and an apple to munch upon. Rachel had a black thermos and a cup to pour her warm tea in.

Richard sniffed at the scent, chamomile. Alfred often drank various flavors of tea, and he was always curious to what scent he always smelled.

And finally, he looked at Gar who had a small carton of soy milk and a plastic container. He peeked in the container and saw a few plain, white, gelatin cubes.

As Richard was about to ask what that is, Vic's voice interrupted him, "Aw, man. You brought that stinkin' tofu again?"

"That's all you gotta say? Animal murderer!" Gar answered back venomously.

Karen groaned, "Ugh, not this again."

"What's going on?" Richard whispered to Rachel, who was sitting next to him.

Rachel set down her novel, "Gar's a vegetarian and Vic's a meat lover. Those two idiots always have a tofu versus meat battle whenever we eat. You'll get used to it, just ignore them."

"Do you even think about the cries of the animals when they're being slaughtered?"

"That's what cows and pigs are born to do!"

"Dude, they have families too, you know!"

"You're so scrawny cuz that's all what you eat!"

Richard tuned out their bickering and put his hand in his pocket, picking up the crumpled note Kori had accidentally dropped. He opened the note under the table.

_Hey, Cutie. You look so fine in that miniskirt of yours. Mind if I take a peek? I'm sure you won't mind, since you don't mind that certain someone who's touching your hair all the time. You better watch out, Cutie. Anyways, just wanted to say how hot you look as always and how you always rush my blood into certain areas. You know what I'm talking about. X._

No wonder why Kori reacted that way. That last sentence disgusted Richard that he couldn't help the grimace forming in his face. But there was one thing that concerned him, the part where Xavier wrote something about a certain someone and that Kori should watch out. He scowled as thoughts scattered through his brain. Richard read the note one more time. It seemed like Xavier had something deeper to tell Kori. He exhaled loudly in frustration, and folded the note and stuffed it in his pocket again. He desperately wanted to know what was going on. For all he knew, it could be something major, or it could be someone threatening to hurt Kori. Who could this certain someone be?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I couldn't help but add the epic Tofu vs. Meat battle of Beast Boy and Cyborg. Just to let you know, this high school story is different from most of the ones I've read. I created Kori as a 'loner' and there is a reason for that. There is also a reason why Garfield and Victor are <em>very<em> close. You will see later on within the chapters. Don't forget to review or comment, they truly make me happy! I hoped you enjoyed reading this, stay tuned for the next chapter! ~ IxionWings


End file.
